WHAT Happened!
by BAKA Hanyou Krys
Summary: My first fanfic ever! it makes no sense, but it's hilarious.. i hope! r/r plz??
1. WHAT!

WHAT Happened?! Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yash or company, nor do I own the rosery around inu's neck. Wish I did though ^_^  
Kagome blushed that seemed to be 150 different shades of red. What was in front of her was Inuyasha...who was not aware of what he was doing, changing in front of Kagome!  
  
Kagome: WHAT are you doing?! Inuyasha: Huh?  
  
Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and finally (A/N yes finally ^_^) realized he was changing right in front of Kagome!  
  
Inuyasha: *gulp* um.. *big sweatdrop* Kagome: Ugh!! Get out of my room! Inuyasha: ok ok ok...don't need to tell me twice, jeez  
  
As Inuyasha tries to leave her sight, she starts throwing un-expected objects his way.  
  
First, she throws an alarm clock staight into Inu's forehead, then. a trashcan...next to come was a pen and pencil followed by a book (A/N a book? O_o)  
  
Inuyasha: (trying to leave) No need of throwing things!!  
  
Inuyasha finally managed to get out of Kagome's room..but with a reward or gift. A really big bump on his head  
  
Inuyasha: Feh! She doesn't throw all that hard...*agonizing pain* Owwww.  
  
*******2 hours later********  
  
Kagome wakes up now to see Inuyasha chewing on a strange looking animal chew toy. Is that Buyo's toy? That thought kept her staring at Inuyasha for about 5 minutes.  
  
As Inuyasha nearly finished off the chew toy, he looked up at a very dumb- founded Kagome. "You alright?" Inuyasha got up and walked towards her as he waved his hand in front of her face. "Hellooooo" Kagome looked displeased now.."WHAT. WERE.YOU.DOING.WITH.BUYO'S.TOY?? Inuyasha's comeback wasn't a very good one, "He was sleeping? Yah! He was sleeping and I couldn't find any damn ramen! It was the only thing that looked tasty around here."  
  
Kagome got so ticked off she decided to 'sit' Inuyasha for even touching the toy.  
  
"SIT!!!" As Inuyasha pretended to fake fall, she facefaulted. "Kagome, you alright?" He didn't even tell her about the rosery yet.  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha and asked immediately what happened to it. Inuyasha's remark was sarcastic, but true. "Listen Kagome...I took a very sharp knife and cut it off just like that." (A/N ok, I know he can't do that, but I wanted to...please do not hurt me!)  
  
Kagome was too exhausted to yell at Inuyasha, so she just layed back down and went to sleep.  
  
*********5 hours later**********  
  
Kagome woke up and thought everything that happened was all just a dream. Suddenly Inuyasha walked in her room, sat down, and..kissed her?! Since Kagome was thinking it was all just a dream, she kissed him back. 2 minutes later, they were both lying on the bed kissing..lots of it too All of a sudden a certain wolf demon we know walked in and just froze.  
  
The End!! I know it didn't make any sense, but it wasn't supposed too! I swear it wasn't! Plus, the night I wrote this I was on a sugar high high. It was like Saturday night around 12:15 am..i wasn't even tired O_o 


	2. Canine Catastrophe

Inuyasha and Kagome were still smooching on the bed, while Kouga stood like a ice-cube _overly_ frozen. 

"I…I love you Kagome." Inu-yasha said to her, while catching a breath of air.

Kagome turns her hazel eyes over to her door….noticing KOUGA!?

She pushes Inu-yasha off her and sweatdrops.

"K-Ko-Kouga did you just see all….all that?!" She said with a hoarse voice.

Kouga nods slowly, then turns his attention at Inu-yasha who seemed to be on the floor now, twitching.

"HOW.DARE.YOU.MAKE.OUT.WITH.MY.KA.GO.ME!" Kouga yelled across the room.

Inu-yasha - ignoring Kouga got up and glared at him.

"Puh, you could'nt even get her to _KISS_ you, let alone _LIKE_ you stupid wolf…"

"OH YAH!" Kouga glared at Inu-yasha with his _evil glare of death_ and spoke 5 words, angrily. 

"I'm. Going. To. Kill. You."

Inu-yasha jumped up and tackled Kouga.

"TAKE THIS YOU WOLF!"

"GRRR…..YOU BAKA MUTT FACE!" 

The two were at it….in Kagome's room. Poor Kagome (U.U) 

"Ehh…hehehehe" Kagome just lied back down on her bed on her back and closed her eyes. 

"good night." She said.

AND THAT'S THAT. NO MORE OF THIS STORY, UNLESS YOU ALL WANT MORE. IN WHICH I HIGHLY DOUBT IT….RIGHT? O.O ANYWHO, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE SECOND CHAPTER OF "WHAT HAPPENED!!?" ^-^ please review this….::holds up a sign that reads, "PLZ REVIEW FOR DHA SAKE OF DHESE PUPPIES" and below her, sat a brown box with cute, adorable, kawaii, unbelievably adorable, just KAWAII puppies:: PLEASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE!!! . = ^_^

Baka hanyou krys (aka krysie)


End file.
